Radio Espantoso (VC)
Radio Espantoso (grässliches Radio → Sprüche von DJ Pepe 1) ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City und Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (siehe auch Radio Espantoso (VCS)). Dieser meist spanischsprachige Sender wird bevorzugt von den Kubanern aus Little Havana in ihren Hermes und den durchweg lateinamerikanischen Taxifahrern in ihren Taxis und Cabbies gehört. Beschreibung Vice City hatte schon immer eine große Anzahl Kubaner unter seinen Bewohnern. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie alle Spanisch sprechen, gibt es noch ein besonderes Merkmal der Kubaner – Sie mögen die Musik wirklich und haben eine Ahnung davon. Es interessiert sie nicht, mit wie vielen Frauen ein Musiker schon geschlafen hat oder wie langes Haar er hat oder wie viel Eyeliner er aufgetragen hat. Alles, was sie interessiert, ist die schönste Musik, die gespielt wird. Kein Wunder also, dass sie es schwer haben sich an das „Amerikanische Leben“ anzupassen. Radio Espantoso spielt den besten modernen Jazz der ganzen Welt. Musik, die ihre Bass-Lines geplündert und ihre Melodien gestohlen hat und eines Tages eine Demütigung verspüren wird, indem jemand über die Melodien rappt und es Verschmelzung nennt. Aber im Moment ist es klare, reine Musik für spanische Lautsprecher, dank der wunderbaren Geschwindigkeit, mit der Pepe spricht. Lieder miniatur|DJ Pepe * Cachao – A Gozar con mi Combo : Text/Musik: I. Lupez : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Crescent Moon/Epic Records * Alpha Banditos – The Bull is wrong : Text/Musik: Stuart Ross : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Rockstar North * Tres Apenas como eso – Yo Te Mire : Text/Musik: Craig Conner : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Rockstar North * Eumir Deodato – Latin Flute : Text/Musik: E. Deodato : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Epic Records * Mongo Santamaría – Mama Papa Tu : Text/Musik: Norman Simmons : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Columbia Records * Mongo Santamaría – Me and you Baby (Picao y Tostao) : Text/Musik: Mongo Santamaría : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Columbia Records * Machito und seine Afro-Cubans – Mambo Mucho Mambo : Text/Musik: Rafael Blanco Suazo : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Columbia Records * Unaesta – La Vida es Una Lenteja : Text/Musik: Craig Conner : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Rockstar North * Lonnie Liston Smith – Expansions : Text/Musik: Lonnie Liston Smith : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von BMG * Irakere – Aguanile : Text/Musik: C. Valdes : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Columbia Records * Eumir Deodato – Super Strut : Text/Musik: E. Deodato : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Epic Records * Xavier Cugat und sein Orchester – Jamay : Text/Musik: Roman C. Roberto : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Columbia Records * Benny Moré – Maracaïbo Oriental : Text/Musik: José A. Castaneda : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Pimienta Records (unter Lizenz von PNC Productions & Egrem) * Tito Puente – Mambo Gozon : Text/Musik: Tito Puente : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung BMG U.S. Latin Sprüche von DJ Pepe * DJ Pepe 1 * DJ Pepe 2 * DJ Pepe 3 Videos Lieder Datei:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Cachao - "A Gozar Con Mi Combo" ("Let's Rejoice With My Combo") Datei:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Alpha Banditos - "The Bull is Wrong" Datei:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Tres Apenas Como Eso - "Yo Te Miré" ("I Saw You") Datei:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Deodato - "Latin Flute" Datei:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Mongo Santamaría - "Mama Papa Tú" ("Mom, Dad, You") Datei:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Mongo Santamaría - "Me and You Baby (Picao y Tostao)" Datei:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Machito and his Afro Cuban Orchestra - "Mambo Mucho Mambo" Datei:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Unaesta - "La Vida Es Una Lenteja" ("Life Is A Lentil") Datei:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Lonnie Liston Smith - "Expansions" Datei:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Irakere - "Añunga Ñunga" Datei:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Deodato - "Super Strut" Datei:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Xavier Cugat and his Orchestra - "Jamay" Datei:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Benny Moré - "Maracaibo Oriental" ("Eastern Maracaibo") Datei:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Tito Puente - "Mambo Gozón" ("Enjoyable Mambo") Volles Radio Datei:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Full radio Trivia * Irakeres „Aguanile“ wurde in Neuveröffentlichungen aus dem Spiel entfernt (außer in der Steam-Version (Stand: 24.09.2018)). Siehe auch * Radio Espantoso (Vice City Stories) Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Lateinamerikanische-Musik-Sender Kategorie:Jazz-Sender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia